GIF
Show GIFs Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Apple Bloom on the verge of tears.gif|Episode 1 "Friendship is Magic, part 1" 46183 - animated gif lol didnt read meme Rainbow Dash.gif|Rainbow Dash failed to read your full post Friendship is Magic, part 2 Sad Luna.gif|An image of Luna, based off of Episode 2, "Friendship is Magic, part 2" Whipping my tail back and forth.gif The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle eating petals.gif|Episode 3 "The Ticket Master" Applebuck Season 271 - angry animated Rainbow Dash.gif Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie haters gonna hate.gif|Pinkie Pie haters gonna hate Look Before You Sleep Applejack chewing.gif Applejack snoring.gif|Episode 8 "Look Before You Sleep" Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie dancing to her Zecora song.gif|Episode 9 "Bridle Gossip" Rainbow Dash haters gonna hate.gif|Rainbow Dash haters gonna hate Pinkie Pie dancing to Fluttershy singing her Zecora song.gif|Episode 9 "Bridle Gossip" Swarm of the Century Pinkie Pie devouring a cake.gif Pinkie Pie's one mare band.gif|Episode 10 "Swarm of the Century" Winter Wrap Up Pinkie Pie Winter Wrap Up.gif Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom hopping.gif|Episode 12 "Call of the Cutie" Apple Bloom chasing her tail.gif|Episode 12 "Call of the Cutie" Suited for Success Rarity Eye Flutter by weirdnwild91.gif|Rarity's duckface Sonic Rainboom Fluttershy yay~.gif Scared Rainbow Dash S1E16.gif Stare Master Apple Bloom hiding.gif A Dog and Pony Show Pinkie Pie tunnel underground wobbly.gif|Episode 19 "A Dog and Pony Show" Rarity But I thought you wanted trolling!.gif|TTHHHHIIIISSS IS WHHHINNNINNNG!!! A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow Dash - Silly.gif Party of One Angry Pinkie Pie.gif The Best Night Ever Flutterrage eye twitch.gif Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Horn Loss Freak Out by weirdnwild91.gif|A girly and somewhat cute reaction The Return of Harmony Part 2 ScrewBall gif by IceBreak23.gif Lesson Zero Rainbow Dash 'Screw this post'.gif 71479 - animated hi girls insane Twilight Sparkle.gif Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie party hard meme.gif Stary control.gif Sisterhooves Social Derpy tries to Sweetie-scoot by ParallaxMLP.gif 80916 - Paradise Sparkler animated Berry Punch Dinky Hooves nom nom nom sisters.gif The Mysterious Mare Do Well 90855 - animated haters gonna hate Rainbow Dash.gif|Once again, haters gonna hate Sweet and Elite Twilight dances S2E9.gif|So adorkable. A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie Rock Out by TomDanTheRock.gif|Based off a scene A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Shining Armor wife chuck fail.gif|Gravity always wins One Bad Apple CMC Drink Milkshakes.gif|The Cutie Mark Crusaders drinking milkshakes Spike at Your Service Spike scratching Applejack's back.gif|Fingers are so much better for scratching than hooves, ya know? Unsorted episode Gummy wobbling.gif Non show GIFs Fyre-flye.gif|Based on Lauren Faust's DeviantArt avatar Dance Dance Revolution Fluttershy Twilight.gif Luna Game 3 ending (animated).gif|The ending to the third Luna Game. (SCREAMER WARNING) Trollestia trolls Luna.gif|Funny Trollestia and Luna pic Twi-Bop by BlackGryph0n.gif Blank sprite walking.gif Story of Blanks by Slightly-Stratus.gif Pinkie Pie bouncing around.gif|Apparently, Pinkie Pie has a plot made of rubber Flying Fluttershy by Maishida.gif Luna Dance by kadjule.gif|Season 1 Luna doing an adorable dance on the moon The Elements of Harmony defeat missiles.gif The Elements of Harmony blow up a mountain.gif Nightmare Moon destroys some artillery.gif Twilight Sparkle blows up a mountain.gif 103024 - animated artist-The Weaver computer pony love computer Twilight Sparkle typing.gif Luna Dance By Alpha Channel.gif|More dancing! (Click to see) Luna Scooting by Vapgames.gif|Scoot race on the moon! (Click to see) Lyra_with_Hands.gif|So she did have hands all along! Rainbow Dash caramell dansen by tiniestitaly.gif|Rainbow Dash's caramelldansen Derpy Knows.gif|Derpy knows... We love staying up late. by OZE-JP.gif Sparkly-eyed Pinkie Pie.gif Scootaloo's Gonna Scoot by WorkingOrder.gif|''Scoot''aloo Chibi Luna GIF. by OZE-JP.gif Good girl, Lyra.gif Doctor Whooves eating butter.gif Better icon for cedg by myself-remastered.gif Colgate clapping by Mihaaaa.gif Lyra and Bon Bon eating their tails.gif Twilight human clapping.gif Princess Luna jumping happily by artist-ganton3.gif Lyra happy by artist-sirponylancelot.gif Luna clapping.gif Bouncy Dashy by VexPon.gif Pinkie Pie animated hug.gif Octavia Clapping.gif Derpy cute blinking.gif Fluttershy 3D rig animation by 2Snacks.gif Flutterbat 3D rig animation by 2Snacks.gif Celestia and Luna ZERO-ONE by 2Snacks.gif Celestia Banana by 2Snacks.gif Images that lack a thumbnail *Twilight Sparkle Rapidash *Rainbow Dash hovering *Pinkie Pie dancing to Fluttershy's singing, long version *Fluttershy holding her breath *Pinkie Pie faceplant *Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look from APPLES.MOV *Small Rarity pout *Explosive Big McIntosh *Excitable muscular pony *Dancing Fluttershy by applebeans *Colgate dancing Category:Galleries